A Love Like No Other
by bithnic
Summary: THE LOVE SERIES:Serena & Darien are meant to be together forever but what if there love is the one thing that can't keep them together? What will happen to Rini and what of the Moon Kingdom? Can Darien convince Serena that he loves her before its too late
1. A lovers sacrafice

"_Can't he even go a day without teasing me? One minute he says that he loves me and then the next he's teasing me about my clothes or calling me Meatball Head. I'm not even sure if he really loves me or not. It's probably all some cruel joke that Andrew put him up to." _These where the thoughts that we're running through Serena's head as she though about the man she loved; Darien. She was so lucky to have him although some times he made her think twice about their relationship.

After being with Darien for so long now, Serena was finally able to see their relationship as something more than just the occasional kiss. She loved him and adored everything that he did and said (even if hat included him calling her Meatball Head) but she had to admit it to herself sooner or later. Darien didn't love her.

He had not once said those three little worlds that every girl wants to hear, in two months and Serena was getting tired of waiting. He seemed to spend more time studying and drinking coffee with Andrew at the arcade than actually indulging in time with her.

"_He doesn't love me" _she thought to herself quietly as she began to run home in the rain, tears softly flowing down her cheeks. "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" she cried out loud to the busy streets of Tokyo as she collapsed to the ground both of exhaustion and weariness.

A tired and hungry Darien was making his way home from work when he first spotted her on that rainy afternoon. She had forgotten her rain slicker, her golden blond hair becoming damp and heavy as the rain pelted against it. Her clothes wet from the rain.

_"Beautiful"_ was the only word her could think of as he looked at her; and best of all she was all his. Darien smiled at this and began to walk over too her.

It seemed as if she had fallen down in the rain and hadn't managed to get back onto her feet yet. Darien listened to her quiet sobbing as he approached her.

"Hey Meatball Head" he said greeting his princess the way he always did. "Fall over again? Looks like you didn't manage to drag anyone else down with you. Good work!"

Serena turned around and looked at him. Her eyes where red and puffy from the tears she had cried. Just looking at him caused her incontrollable pain.

Darien noticed that there was something wrong immediately. "Serena," he said, a note of concern hitting her voice. "What's wrong?"

Serena just shook her head, her voice caught in her throat.

Darien knelt down beside her, wanting to comfort her but at the same time wanting to keep his pants dry by not kneeling on the wet pavement. "Serena" he said in a hush tone as he brushed a piece of her damp hair behind her ear. He loved being this close to her, being able to smell her and know that she was all him. He would never leave her.

She pushed him away, and got to her feet, her knees weak feeling as if they would buckle and fail on her at any given moment.

"I can't be with a man who doesn't love me" she said crying.

Darien looked at her tearful blue eyes. What on earth did she mean? What had he done to make her this upset?

Before Darien could ask any of these questions that puzzled his mind, she ran off, sobbing louder than she had before.

Serena slammed the door to her room. He was know longer hers and she was no longer his. Was she happy? Of course not.

Serena collapsed as a heap on her bed, determined to stay there forever without her prince. She didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore. She didn't want to be a Sailor Scout, she didn't want to be the Moon Princess and she didn't want to be Darien's lover.

She clutched her pillow, and cried her heart out until she fell asleep.


	2. Heartache and heartbreak

Darien staggered the rest of the way home.

"_Why had she done this? Maybe it was all just some kind of a school girl joke"_ Darien thought to himself, trying to put his mind at ease. He knew it was all just a lie, that everything he was saying to himself want true but this was his Serena that he was talking about and somehow he knew, he just knew by looking into her delicate crystal blue eyes that she had meant what she had said.

He let out a small cry as he felt a heart piercing feeling cause by nothing else but his grief and sorrow. He loved her, how could she do this to him? After every thing that they had been through together, didn't any of it mean anything to her at all?

Darien slumped against a neat by wall. His princess had left him, why he continued to live without her he didn't know.

He quickly pulled himself together and stood up straight, putting on a clear expression so if he ran into anyone that he knew, they wouldn't know that anything was wrong.

"Serena" he muttered to himself. "My love, why have you done this to us?"

"Serena?" said a curious little girls voice as she opened Serena's bed room door and let herself in.

_"Our daughter…" _she thought to herself quietly. She couldn't bring herself to look at her, it would only cause her more grief and as her friends would say, she had already shed enough tears over Darien. He was her past.

"_But Rini won't be my future…"_ she thought to herself. She clutched the pillow closer to her face and began to cry harder.

Rini walked over to the younger version of her mother and sat at the end of her bed. Although she may be there daughter Serena sometimes wondered about Rini's appearance.

"_How on earth did she ever end up wih pink hair? She certainly didn't inherited that from neither me nor….her father"_

"Serena what's wrong?" asked a curious Rini as she tried to pull the over large and fluffy pink pillow from her younger mothers hands.

"Rini don't" Serena begged, whimpering. "I don't want you to see me like this. I can't look at you"

"Serena stop being such a baby" said Rini, her attempts or determination of pulling the pillow away from Serena neither disheartened or dampened by Serena's words. She eventually pried the pillow out of her hands. Rini blushed and looked away when she saw how red her mothers face was from crying.

"I'm sorry" she told Serena. "Amy keeps telling me not to stick my nose in other peoples business, I should have listened. I'm sorry Serena"

Serena just sat their motionless looking at the little girl that would not exist in a few years time. She would not know that joys and pains of life and she would never meet her mother or her father. More tears welled up in Serena's eyes as these thoughts approached her mind.

Darien was no longer in her life and because if it Rini would suffer.

She pulled the little pink haired girl close to her and held her in her arms. "Rini" she said quietly, consuming her non-existent daughter's name. "Theres something very important that we need to talk about before you go and see…" she stopped as she approached the place where she was meant to insert his name. "Before you go out today" she said.


	3. A childs cry

"What do you mean?!" cried Rini. Tears now rolled down her soft delicate cheeks as she got off Serena's bed and backed away from her. "You can't do this to me" she chocked. "This is my life and I want to live. You can't take this way from me! My real mommy and daddy would never do this to me. They actually LOVE me Serena. Do you even understand the meaning of LOVE? You're meant to be my future mother, my guardian and my friend. People like that don't do things like this to the people that they care about. Do you even care about me at all Serena?"

A feeling of dead weight sunk deep into Serena's stomach as her future daughter yelled at her. _"I never though it could feel this bad"_ she thought to herself. _"Not only have I hurt myself by doing this but I've also hurt a little girl, and not just any little girl but my little girl. I've hurt Rini"_

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Rini cried a she ran out of Serena's room and out of the house, her sobs loud enough to be heard through Serena's open bedroom window.

"Tell me it's not true" Rini cried as soon as Darien opened his apartment door. Darien quietly scooped the weeping child into his arms and carried her inside. It hurt him to see her like this. Rini was a bright child. He knew that she would figure out as soon as Serena told her about their break up, that her future life would be at stake.

"She can't do this Darien!" Rini cried. "You're meant to be together forever. My own mommy and daddy told me so! They told me so Darien so it must be true, it has to be true. Please just talk to her and make her see that she's being a stupid Meatball Head. Please Darien"

The child in his arms was distraught; he could feel her tears against her neck and the wet patch that they had left on his jacket. He hugged her tightly, his own tears flowing freely now. He walked into the living room and sat Rini down on the couch, sitting next to her, holding her close to comfort her.

"Sometimes" he said quietly, trying to make sure she didn't hear him choke back his tears or hear the sadness in his voice. "Sometimes things just don't work out between two people and they need space. Sometimes during that time that they're alone they learn that they still love that other person and want to be with them for the rest of their lives and sometimes…". He couldn't help it now. The tears were flowing and he knew that Rini had noticed. He clasped his free hand to his eyes, trying to cover his shame from the little girl next to him.

"I don't want not to be born" Rini said, sobbing more like her mother now.

Darien's heart broken even more as his future daughter spoke these words to him. How could Serena, his one and only love and Rini's future mother, do this to them? Was she that selfish?

"_No" _Darien thought to himself. _"She would have only ever have done this if she had a reason. She's a kind hearted person."_

"Darien you have to help me!" cried Rini who was jerking back tears. She tugged at his arm. "You have to go talk to her and tell her how stupid she's being. If you don't I wont be born"

Darien pulled his arm away from the little girl and laid his back against the couch. "I'm sorry Rini." He said hoping she wouldn't hate him for this. "But I can't help you"

Rini started crying louder now as she got to her feet and left his sight much like her mother had done to him that very same afternoon.

Back at Raye's temple, all the girls sensed that there was something wrong with Serena.

"What's the matter what you Meatball Head" teases Raye, being the first of the girls to risk enough courage to ask her sad blond headed friend what was bothering her and making her so blue.

"Stop it Raye" said Amy, trying to be practical. "Your teasing won't fix this situation or encourage Serena to talk to us"

"Yeah c'mon Serena talk to us. If you do I promise I'll go a make you a big batch of brownies straight away" Lita bribed.

"Pfft" said Mina. "If Serena's sad then there's only one thing left to do…and that's to go shopping!"

The four girls began to squabble about whose idea was better and most likely the one to make Serena talk. They forgot about Serena even being in the room as she backed her way into a corner and rested her head on her knee, silently crying.


	4. Only the good die young

Rini ran through the streets of Tokyo, her vision blinded by the tears that fell from her eyes. It was peak hour, and the walk ways where crowded, no place for a little girl. There was no one around to comfort her, no one around to understand what they where putting her through. She cried even harder and wailed as loud as she could at the pain that they had both caused her.

_"How could they do this to me"_ she thought to herself. _"My real mommy and daddy love me and I know that they would never do anything like his to me. Ho can Darien and Serena both be so selfish. It's not fair! Don't they understand that their decisions may leave me unborn?"_

Just as these words where leaving a faint trail in Rini's mind, she tripped over a businessman's shoe and fell onto the road. Everything went black.

Serena slowly approached the front door to her Tokyo home, dragging her feet and her heart behind her. Her day with the girls had no helped her feel any better. They had spent all of their time talking about her and not to her. They had argued restlessly for more than two hours. No snacks supplied.

Serena reached her hand forward towards the doorknob. Just as she did the door opened from the other side, revealing her mother, with a pain stricken look upon her face.

"Oh thank god you're alright" her mother cried as she hugged her teenage daughter, holding her in a death grip. Serena squirmed until her mother let her go. Curiosity spread across Serena's face.

"Mum what's wrong?" she asked. It was probably just Sammy again. She wouldn't be surprised if he had said that she had run away from home, just so she would get in trouble with her parents again."  
"It's Rini" her mother said. "She was hit by a car, not even ten minutes ago. I've called your father but he and your brother went out fishing and he isn't answering his phone. We have to get to the hospital"

Serena's mouth went dry as her mother informed her of what had happened.

_"This has happened to Rini because of me"_ she thought. _"This is my- was my future daughter and I can't even look after her. I'm not meant to be a parent. I'm so sorry Rini" _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and followed after her mother into the car.

Once seated and fastened in she closed her eyes, trying not to think too much of what she had caused and what was going to happen to Rini because of it.

"She's not in a very good condition" the doctor said quietly to the two of them. "The impact of the hit went from the center of her body. As a result Rini may be a paraplegic"

"You mean she'll never be able to move again!?" Serena cried, her eyes filing with water. What would the King and Queen say when she told them what she had done?

"Calm down Serena" her mother said as she pulled her daughter close, trying to comfort her.

The doctor shook her head. "We won't know until she wakes up from her coma"

"Coma!" Serena cried feeling sicker by the minute. She doubled over and began to feel light headed.

_"What will Queen Serenity think? What will the scouts think when they hear this? Will they disown me and dismiss me as Sailor Moon and their future Queen. I don't care if they do anymore. After this incident I don't deserve either title. Oh my god Rini, I am so sorry. I should have never have done this to you. I should have just sent you back to the future when I had the chance, that way you wouldn't have to be suffering for my decisions"_

Serena's mother pulled her to her feet, tears overwhelming her. "We'll go and see her now" she said as she helped Serena along with her.

Darien stared at his black computer screen. He was supposed to be doing school work but instead he had been sitting like this looking at a blank screen since Rini had left his apartment. Every time the computer would show its screensaver, all he had to look at where the photo's of him, Serena and Rini. He'd move the mouse quickly to stop viewing them. He let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms.

_"Maybe I'm just a bad boyfriend"_ he though. _"Maybe that's why Serena had been my first and last one. I should have listened to Andrew long ago. I'm not destined for love, just lots of study and plenty of work."_

Darien turned around as he heard a quiet thump at his living room window still. There sat Luna, her sharp eyes looking at him.

"Oh, it's just you Luna" he said. "Well come on in, it's not much but its what I like to call home."

"Stop with the small talk" Luna said in a professional yet sophisticated voice. There was a tone of sympathy in her voice as well as something else. Was that the sound that she used when going into battle?

"Rini's in hospital" she said. "You have to go and see her now!"

"What, how!?" Darien cried, concerned for his little girls safety.

"You'll find out when you get there" she meowed. "Now move!"


	5. Hoplessly devoted to you

Darien sat down in the hospital chair next to the little girl whose heart he'd broken. Rini lay there motionless, most likely unaware that Darien was sitting there, watching her, hoping for any signs of movement.

When he had first arrived at the hospital he had found the room utterly deserted, letting himself in without being noticed by any of the hospital staff.

He grasped Rini's small fragile hand lightly and moved closer to her. She looked so much like Serena it hurt him to look at her, yet he continued as a reminder of what he had caused.

"I'm sorry darling" he whispered. "I never meant for any of this to happen"

Darien hesitantly looked up when he sensed the presence of another being in the room. There stood Serena, her arms lightly cross from the cold. Her blue eyes looked like they had been crying again, from which incident though he didn't know.

Serena just looked at him and began to talk away. She would come back some other time when he wasn't here. After all he had a right to see Rini too; he was her father after all.

"Serena, wait" he forced out not sure if he had wanted to speak up or not. Surely enough, the stubborn girl with the golden pig tails turned around to face him, a look of pure sadness spread across her face.

He didn't know what to say to her. He had gotten her attention but had nothing to say. Instead she was the one to first speak up.

"She would be happy to know hat you had come to visit her" she said in a hush tone, looking at the hospital tiles as she spoke. She had not accounted on seeing Darien, she had been more concerned with Rini's health and well being than what Rini's future father would do.

Darien brushed a piece of Rini's hair off of her face. "I should have looked after her better" he said. "I should have told her how proud she made me feel to know that some day she would be my daughter. But I let her down. I wasn't there when she needed me the most and because of that this is where she is now. I don't know what to do without her."

Serena blushed at this. _"I could have sworn he was talking about me as well then…"_ she though to herself but quickly dismissed the thought as wishful thinking.

"What happened to us Serena?" Darien asked daringly, his forehead resting against Rini's smooth hand, his hand still clutching it lightly. He closed his eyes, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer or not. Unknown to him, a faint golden aurora started to glow around his and his future daughters hands.

There was silence for a few moments until Darien let go of Rini's hand and looked up. Serena was gone.

_"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I will right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you!"_

_"But I'm not Sailor Moon anymore."_ She thought to herself. _"Well at least no one will let me once the other girls have learnt what I've done."_

"Oh Rini" she cried. "I've lost both for you"


	6. Confessions of a broken heart

NOTE: To everyone out there who has read and enjoyed this story so far, thank you for your encouragement. I love writing for people and I love getting reviews so please keep them coming lol.

I apologies for the incident concerning Rini, it's been a rough day and I had to take my frustration out on something.

This next chapter is dedicated to a guy I like (whom of course has destroyed my day), who decided today to tell me that he has a new girl friend after rejecting me on the weekend.

Darien walked into the arcade and sat down on one of the red leather bar stools. His best friend Andrew, turn to face him and smiled.

"Hi there Darien" he said grinning his usual goofy grin. "I haven't seen you in here lately. I take it 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'" Andrew laughed at his own remark, a quote from a book called 'The Shining' by Stephen King.

Darien didn't know hat to say or do anymore. To his best friends shock, he started to cry.

"So you guys aren't together anymore?" Molly asked her best friend, trying to confirm the details.

Serena shook her head. Molly was such a good friend to her but she felt as if they where drifting apart. The only person Serena could find to blame for this was Sailor Moon. Because of her she could hardly spend any time with Molly because of the scout meetings and she could barely tell her everything.

"Wow that must be tough." Molly sympathized. "I couldn't begin to imagine my life without Melvin."

Serena's gut felt hollow. She had originally felt like she had done the right thing when she had left Darien but after Rini's accident she wasn't all that certain anymore.

"Maybe we should go shopping at my mums jeweler stop" Molly squealed. "I know how much you love that. And then after that we'll stop and have ice cream ok?"

"Not today Molly" Serena said weakly. "I have to get home"

Andrew cleaned up his best friend who he had now moved behind the counter. Andrew had never seen Darien like this before. Something bad must have really happened.

He sat down behind the counter next to his best friend not to sure what he should do. He was at work after all.

"Serena left me" Darien gasped, clutching his chest in the place where his heart was.

Andrew patted him on the back. "It's not that bad mate; there are other fish in the sea trust me. Look at me and Mina. When I first met her, I never though we'd be going out or being this serious, but we are. Life can change. Don't worry, you'll find someone else"

"It's not just that" Darien said in the same tone of voice. "Rini's in a coma. She may be a paraplegic"

Andrew didn't know what to say to comfort his best friend. This was a matter that he had never had to deal with before or had to comfort someone on. Instead he did the only thing he knew what to do; he patted his best friends back.

"She'll be ok" he said wanting to believe it himself. "Mark my work, that little girl will be ok. Give it a week or two and she'll be in her again playing all the arcade games or getting one of the girls to buy her a milkshake. I guarantee it"

Just as these words were spoken, the familiar ringing of bells rang though the arcade symbolizing that the door had been opened. In stepped a weary Serena. Slowly she dragged herself up to the counted, unconsciously sitting on the same seat that Darien had sat in. She slumped over and ordered herself a milk shake.

"Hey Serena what's wrong?" Andrew asked signaling for his best friend to stay low.

Darien didn't like this, not one bit, but if he was to find out what he had done wrong and how to fix it then this was his golden opportunity.

"What isn't wrong would be a better question" she sighed, drinking her milk shake.

"Well talk to me" Andrew said, leaning on the counter. "C'mon you know you can tell me"

Serena sighed again. "I left Darien and now Rini's in a coma because of me"

"Well" Andrew said "first things first, why did you leave him?"

"Because he doesn't love me" she said crying. "He's always to busy for me and I know that he has other girl friends I just know it. I'm just the naïve little girl that he has on the side. He's always studying and working and he never wants to spend any time with me. We're not even in a serious relationship Andrew! It's been weeks since he's even kissed me."

_"I never knew she felt that way"_ Darien thought to himself. _"I can't believe that she would think I have other girl friends. She knows that she's the only one for me. I knew I hadn't been spending enough time with her, I wish she would have just told me though. I should have treated her better; I'm always being so selfish"_

"Maybe you should take him back then" Andrew said, trying to convince Serena to do what everyone knew was the right thing.

Serena shook her head. "Not if he doesn't love me. Besides, Mina is setting me up with one of her old boyfriends this weekend."

"I hope you have a good time then" Andrew said as Serena finished off her milkshake with one big slurp and got off her stood.

"I hope so too Andrew" she said quietly. "I hope so too"


	7. A kiss from Tuxedo Mask

"Have I never told you that girls are simple" Andrew said rather proud of himself. "All you gotta do is act as if you care what their talking about and they tell you everything, all in one go"

Darien shook his head. "Sometimes that can be a cruel thing"

"So can be love" Andrew said as he watched his best friend choke on his words. Andrew quickly apologized.

"So you know what you're going to do now?" he asked.

Darien looked at him. "I don't" he said. "But I know one caped man who does"

"You should have told us sooner Serena" Lita said sympathetically. "We would have been here for you other wise"

"Yeah Serena, if it hadn't been for Luna ratting in on you then we would have never have known what you where going through or what was going on" finished Ray as she looked at Luna who was now looked at her with eyes as sharp as daggers. 'Sorry' she mouthed towards the otherwise friendly cat.

Serena looked at all four of her best friends, Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina.

"I'm sorry all of you guys" she said. "I'll understand if you don't want me as your queen or leader anymore"

"Are you crazy!" implied Mina. "Because if you are then we'd have to be too to get rid of you"

"Yes" Amy injected. "Not only are you our leader and future queen but your our friend and we love you"

Serena found comfort in her friend's words. "Thanks you guys" she said.

"So are you still up for that blind date on Saturday night?" asked Lita.

Serena nodded. "Things haven't changed between Darien and I doubt they will. It's time I moved on."

In the dead of the night, when everyone had gone home and no one was awake, a small pink haired girl slightly moved her fingers.

Serena awoke to the sound of a tapping at her bedroom window. She drowsily got to her feet and opened the window. There stood Tuxedo Mask. Serena heard herself gasp and stumble backwards as he gracefully let himself through the window.

She stood there against the wall looking at him, her heart beat racing with anticipation and excitement.

_"What is he doing here?"_ she thought to herself.

Slowly Tuxedo Mask walked cautiously towards her until they where only standing inches away.

"Darien" she gasped, making her heart break.

"I'm not Darien" he whispered in his ear. "I'm Tuxedo Mask"

With that he softly kissed her, his hands resting softly on her hips as she put her arms around his neck.


	8. Happenings

Serena awoke the next morning to find her room empty.

_"Was it all a dream? Was he really here last night? Of course he was, my love was here and I have never felt as whole in my life"_

"She looks so quiet" whispered Michelle to Amara. Her cousin agreed with her nodding her head.

"I don't like it, not one bit"

"We should do the right thing and have Pluto tell Queen Serenity. It is her daughter after all and she has a right to know"

Amara stared at the next moon princess who lay in the hospital bed, her vision set on her and her alone. "If you do such a thing you will tear that family apart Michelle. You will kill the royal family and you will destroy it in this era, stopping it from ever existing."

"But what if it as your child Amara? What if it was your son or daughter lying there? You would want the care taker of your child to tell you what had happened; you would want to know every detail"

Amara sighed. "This isn't our business. Come we must leave. We must go speak with Serena"

"I am not surprised that you have come to seek my council" Trista spoke softly to Amy. "If anything, I was expecting you."

"Please Trista I need to know if everything we have worked for is in jeopardy. Raye's fire readings are not getting us any where and I know that you have both seen and lived the future, being the guardian of the gate of time of course. I need to know what will become of Crystal Tokyo and the royal family?"

Trista shook her head. "Different paths have been taken and their destinations are unclear to me. I would help you if I could but this is beyond anything I can comprehend."

Amy sighed. "Thank you anyway Trista. But please if you do learn of anything than please inform me as soon as you can"

Trista smiled and nodded. "Your loyalty shows promise and good companionship. I give my word; you will be the first to hear"

Darien smiled when he woke up to the harsh rays of the sun shinning in his eyes. Last night had healed his heart as much as it could. Just being able to hold her again had made him the happiest man alive.

_"She may know who you really are, but she doesn't love you, its Tuxedo Mask that she really loves"_

Darien sighed. He had a long day ahead of him and a lot to think about. The most important being how he was going to get his princess back.

"What have I told you about staying out of my room Chad!" Raye yelled as she chased Chad around outside the temple, broom in hand, taking every opportunity to hit him.

The rest of the scouts, in their civilian outfits watched in hysterics as Chad took a beating.

"I wonder where Amy is?" Mina pondered. "You're usually the last one here Serena. Amy is never this late."

"Maybe she's sick" Lita said. "Or maybe she just forgot. She is human after all. Hey there she is now!"

The girls watched as she ran up the temple stairs towards them. She stopped in front of them; she was sweaty from the run. She bent forward, resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Sorry, I'm late, I had some extra homework that I really needed to be finished" she lied.

Raye finally came over to meet with the group, leaving a wounded Chad to recover out front of the church. "Amy you finally made it" a look of curiosity in her eyes.

Amy shuttered, Raye knew where she had been.

"The planets are aligning again" Pluto said with a note of fear and concern in her voice.

Neptune and Uranus had also noted this the last few nights. They both knew that when the planets where perfectly aligned the new path that Sailor Moon had chosen would be set and there would be no going back.

Later that day Serena entered Rini's hospital room to see the little girl in the same place and state that she had last left her. She sighed in relief that nothing worse had happened to her.

_"Oh Rini"_ she began unable to pull herself together. She wanted to apologize for as long as it took until she awoke from her coma. She wanted to be the first one that the little girl would see.

She lent over the girls slender body and hugged her, she still of the rose scented perfume she had worn the day of her accident. It had been a gift from Darien to Rini on her birthday. Serena hugged the young girl, holding her slender limp body in her hands. She put her hand behind the young girls head supporting it.

"Oh Rini" she said out allowed this time.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, its great to know that lost of people are interested. Please review though to tell me what you want in this story and what you don't want so then I have ideas to use. Thanks and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, otherwise I just won't write anymore.


	9. Confrontations and dreams

_"He's here again tonight" _Serena thought to herself. _"Tuxedo Mask is here"_

Serena slipped out of bed and towards her bedroom window letting the seductive caped man inside of her room. He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"I hope I didn't wake you" he said smiling as he kissed her cheek, and then her neck lightly.

Serena giggled at first until she remembered who he was.

"_If I speak up then I'll never see him again, he'll never come to my rescue again when I'm Sailor Moon and he'll never kiss me again. If I don't say anything though will he get the wrong impression? He is Darien of course and my heart still aches for him but he doesn't love me"_

Serena pushed the masked man away from her, tears in her eyes again. "You have to go" she said quietly. Tuxedo Mask just looked at her as she continued to explain. "I know you're Tuxedo Mask but you're also Darien"

"Moon princess" he spoke. "My love. Forget for this time while I am in this costume that I am Tuxedo Mask. View me as the man you thought I used to be before you knew my identity. For now, during this time that I am with you Darien does not exist.

He moved closer to her now, his lips softly pressing against hers, the rough skin brushing against hers as he stroked the side of her face. He moved closer to her, wrapping his cape around her.

Serena kissed him back embracing the moment as if it where he last. She kissed him back again and again. He had managed to convince her that this was Tuxedo Mask not Darien. She quietly giggled as he kissed her neck down to her collar bone and then back to her lips again.

Serena awoke the next morning alone. He had yet again left her before sun rise. Serena both felt pleased with this but at the same time disappointed by this. She had managed to keep her clothes on and keep her dignity which she was pleased with but disappointed that Tuxedo Mask might think of her as an 'easy target'.

Serena closed her eyes, determined on sleeping for another few hours.

Darien placed his fingers to his lips where Serena had kissed him once more. Her lips had felt so soft and delicate against his which where rough to the touch.

Every minute last night had been heaven and when the sun had risen that morning he knew that he had hesitated to leave.

"_I love her so much"_ he thought to himself. _"I wish she would just accept me for who I am, Darien AND Tuxedo Mask, but if lying to her is the only way I can get her to even be in the same room as me then so be it."_

"Princess Serena, I've come from Earth to see you again. I know that I shouldn't during the difficult times in this war but I had to. I would rather die protecting you than protecting the planet Earth."

"Oh Prince Darien" the princess spoke. "You risk so much and yet ask for nothing in return. Is it my love that you seek or recognition for your deeds?"

Prince Darien pulled the princess out of the dance hall and out onto the balcony overseeing the lack for which dozens of roses surrounded and fountains flowed. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining brighter than he had ever seen them before. Was this what life was like on the moon? Prince Darien turned to see the princess shiver. He pulled her near and wrapped her in his cape.

"My lady" he whispered into her ear. "I would die a thousand times just to ensure your safety." He softly kissed her lips. "I have now my payment so if you wish it I shall leave"

Princess Serena looked into his eyes, her face against his cheek. "You're eyes are so sad. You already know of my eternal love to you but something else bothers you. You don't think that we'll win the war, do you?"

Earth's prince shook his head. "Their forces are strong my love, earth has already fallen so greatly that I fear that they will not be able to recover their strength"

"What else are you thinking Darien?" she asked studying his eyes. She was on the verge or tears now but kept her emotions steady.

"I've seen the future Princess Serenity and it is very bleak. We will not survive the war if we stay here. Princess, if you want to live then we have to leave. We cannot stay here for they will kill us all"

The princess pulled herself away from him and walked over to the balcony edge. She stood there looking out to the planet Earth.

"I do not expect you to stay with me" she said. "But my decision was made long before I was born. I will never leave my planet because I am afraid of a sacrifice. The moon's people depend on me and my family. If we leave then what hope do they have"

The prince knew that he had no choice left. "Princess Serenity, I gave my word and my love, I will stay here to protect you and your kingdom"

Serena awoke from her dream, drenched in cold sweat. She had heard the story so many times and although she had not dreamt all of it she knew the ending.

He had stayed there to protect her, because he loved her.

"_That's all in the past now"_ Serena thought, comforting herself.

However Serena still had a feeling of doubt in her mind. She arose from her bed and got dressed, preparing for her blind date which Darien would not be a part of.


	10. Reawakening

NOTE: This one is a bit of a longer chapter for all of you out there. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!

"The doctors say that Rini's condition is stable at the moment, but she isn't showing any signs of improvement" Serena's mother said to her family who sat in the living room with her. "The doctors don't think she'll recover though" she continued. "It could be years until she wakes up and even then, she may now reawaken at all."

The room was quiet. Sammy looked down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs as he did when something wasn't right nor when his mother had yelled at him for doing something wrong. Serena's father continued to read the newspaper, pretending that he wasn't listening although they all knew how hurt one other truly was. The pain was unbearable and the guilt enough Serena was feeling was more than enough to make her contemplate her own life.

_"If the devil is real, I would make a deal with him instantly to trade my life for Rini's. I'd give up my life jut to know that she would get better"_ Serena had though constantly for the past few days.

She was going through more pain and grief that she had ever though imaginable.

The door bell echoed through out the house, as Sammy rushed to his feet to answer it, trying to take his mind off Rini.

"Who are you?" He spat at the person at the door.

"Sammy!' he mother yelled at him. 'That's no way to great a guest. Invite them in and mind your manners"

"It's alright" a deep husky voice said. "I'm here to pick up Serena. I she ready for our date?"

Serena's mother darted her eyes toward her daughter, mouthing to her 'What happened to Darien?'

Serena jut shrugged at her mothers question and got to her feet. As she approached the door she saw a tall man in his late teens, he had shoulder length auburn hair and sea green eyes that reflected the sun perfectly. She blushed at the angelic sight of him.

"You must be Serena' he said. "Lita has told me lots about you. She was really determined on getting us to out on a date. Shall we go then?" he issued, pointing towards his car.

Serena nodded. "I'll be home later" she told her mother as she followed her date out to his car.

"My names Matthew" he said, recognising that he had not yet told her his name. "Everyone usually calls me Mat or Maddy though so don't be afraid to use those names instead if you please" he opened the passenger side door and let Serena in, gracefully closing the door shut behind her.

Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust. Apparently appearances didn't account for much. Matthews's car was worse than her room had ever looked. It smelt of smoke, and had indecent magazines thrown around in the back seat. Serena squealed as he saw a used rubber down at her feet. Matthew got into the drivers seat and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Ummm, I've actually left something inside" she quickly lied. "I'll just be a second." Serena got out of the car faster than she could have run during one of her battles as Sailor Moon. As cute as Matthew may have looked she had self respect and she was not going to be used as some guys 'play thing'.

_"Darien would never treat me like that"_ she thought but dismissed the thought. She had to move on from Darien, she had to convince herself that she didn't love him anymore.

Serena quickly ran inside, out the back door and jumped the back fence.

"What do you mean she' on a date with Matthew!?" Darien yelled at his best friend Andrew who was standing behind the counter at the arcade, cleaning glasses with a cloth.

'Mina told me yesterday afternoon" he said, "I only just realised which Matthew it was. Calm down Darien, Serena may be a klutz but she isn't stupid. She won't do anything she doesn't want to" he said

"That's what I'm more or les concerned about" he grumbled. "What's wrong with me Andy? Why can't I just tell her how much she means to me?"

"Well Dare" Andrew said, snickering at the way both men had used each others nicknames. "Yu have too much pride. You don't want her to think that you're weak. You don't want to give in and lose to a girl.

Darien sighed "I guess your right. I just want to show her how much she means to me"

"Jeeze Dare, you make it sound as if you want to marry the damn girl. She is young remember and she is still very immature even for her age."

'I intend on marrying that girl one day" he said. "I don't care if she's the worlds biggest klutz, she's my klutz and I love her"

Andrew stuck his finger down his throat. "Make me wanna throw up or what" he said to his best friend. "You sound so sappy and romantic. That's Mina's job in our relationship. I just keep a calendar to remember all of the dates that se considers 'important'. Girls huh" he said laughing

Darien shook his head. "One day that girl is gonna turn around and bite you" he said. "And personally I want to be there when it happens. I'd love to see her face when she hears all the things that you've said about her"

Andrew laughed. "You're the only one who knows" he said, his mood changing instantly. His eyes looked frosted and cold as he put on his serious face, his dagger eyes sharp and read. "And if you ever tell her" he said in a hush tone "I'll cut off your coffee supply"

"Ouch that's harsh" Darien said laughing at his best friend's remark. The arcade was filled with a happiness that it had not seen in a long time.

"Now Jimmy sit still and it wont hurt as much" said a hospital nurse as she turned her attention away from Rini to the little boy who had been placed in the bed next to her. Because of this action the nurse did not see Rini's eyes flutter slightly.

_"Shopping is so boring when you don't have any money" _Serena thought to herself. She had been shopping ever since she had ditched her date. She had to admit this was a lot better than what he would have had planned in store. Serena shivered at the thought. Her stomach grumbled at the same time. She lightly clutched it._ "Its feeding time at the zoo"_ she thought and weakly smiled. Darien had only said that to her a few days before- _"Stop it; you have to stop thinking about him like that. It's driving you insane and it's not healthy. Move on already you stupid heart of mine!"_

"I'm sooooo hungry" she moaned allowed, resting herself against a shop window.

She looked inside to see the show was filled with beautiful dresses, all formal. Serena drooled and cooed at the sight of them. On the window was a poster that she had rudely placed her hand upon. She took her hand off and read it.

"Wow a dance" she said. 'I better go and tell the girls straight away!"

The arcade doors slid open. Andrew and Darien both looked towards them to see someone that didn't expect to see.

"Matthew' Darien snarled.

_"But where's Serena"_ he quickly thought panic stricken. He felt sick in his stomach.

"Who cares" Matthew said as he placed himself on one of the stools. "That little so-and-so ditched me, and right out the front of her house to! If I ever see that punk again I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Darien said. "Because I swear that if you ever touch he I will hunt you down and kill you"

Matthew snorted. "Little over protective isn't we? What are you, her father?"

"Get out of here" said Andrew, pointing towards the arcade door.

"You guys are all wack" Matthew said as he stormed out


	11. Planning for the future

They stood at the beach, surrounded by nothing but their thoughts, watching the wave's crash against the shore. A shiver was sent up Neptune's spine.

"The water is changing." She said to her cousin Uranus. "Something big is coming"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"A dance wow what a treat!" squealed Mina. "Andrew is going to be so excited when I tell him"

"Oh yeah, he'll be as excited as Chad is about doing chores" Raye said sarcastically.

The girls had yet again gathered at the Cherry Hill temple, after Serena had used the scout communicator (which was meant to be used for emergencies only!) to call them all there. Technically she had said it was an 'emergency' but not the one that they usually referred to.

"I guess this will give us an excuse to go shopping" Lita said rather fond of the idea.

Amy shook her head. "I don't think I can go you guys. I have so much study; I don't think I can leave it for minute. I'm already so far behind. I'm usually ten chapters ahead but I'm only eight at the moment!"

"Only ten chapters!" Serena whined. "Oh Amy why can't I have some of your brains"

The girls all laughed at the idea, neither one aware of the threat that was beginning to surround them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi Andrew!" Mina squealed as she ran into the arcade, looking around rapidly for her beloved boyfriend.

"Over here Mina" he said waving her down. He was taking off his apron when she 'attacked' him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his wildly.

"You'll never guess what happened" she said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Darien approached them, looking disgusted. "Get a room you two" he said.

Mina gave him the evil eye before continuing telling Andrew the good news. "There's a formal dance tomorrow night, and we're going" she said bouncing up and down from all the excitement.

Andrew sighed. There was no way he could argue with that. He knew how sad she would be if he told her that he didn't want to go and if he did that then she'd also give him the cold shoulder for who knows how long. "You should go too Darien. It would be a good chance for you and Serena to have a civilized talk, and if that doesn't work out…well at least you will have attracted lots of female attention from all of Serena's yelling and crying" he said laughing.

"Aww, that was mean Andrew" Mina said to him feeling sorry for her good friend Serena and Darien.

_"No good scum bag"_ she thought. _"Poor Serena, if Andrew ever stopped loving me I'd give him a good talking to and a piece of my mind at the same time. I'd drag him back down to earth and make him see that I'm the only one for him"_

"Mina are you okay?" Darien asked, looking concerned. Mina had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Girls" Andrew said and burst into laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Amara, do you think everything will turn out alright" Michelle said to her cousin as they raced through the streets of Tokyo in Amara's red car.

Her cousin just sat there, her hands placed on the steering wheel, her left foot on the accelerator. The wind was pushing her short boy-like hair back, leaving it to flow and flutter in the wind that was passing them. For a woman whose appearance was mistaken as a man's, she was quite attractive.

Amara continued to drive in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After an exhausting day of shopping Serena finally flopped down on her bed, pleased with what she had brought but also tired from all the running around her and the girls had done. Mina had left earlier, deciding to go shopping with Andrew instead so they could get outfits in the same colour or brand. Serena thought this was a little immature but understood it all the same.

She had purchased a white halter neck dress, which clutched to her body. On the right side there was an opening that went most of the way up her leg, stopping before revealing more than she would have wanted. The girls had talked her into moon pendant, while Raye had lent her, her silver strap high heels. All together the outfit was stunning. Serena couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

_"I wonder if I'll meet my new true love tomorrow night at the dance"_ she pondered. "_Tall, dark and handsome. That's the way he'll have to be"_ Almost instantly she realized this was an accurate description of Darien. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your highness, I have news of the past" said Pluto as she bowed down to the future queen and king of Crystal Tokyo.

"Rise Sailor Pluto" Neo Queen Serenity spoke. "You have come without request. What news do you bare?"

Pluto shook her head. "Many item of discussion have arisen but none as important as this. Your past selves are creating a new path that could leave the future in jeopardy. You refuse to be together, and nothing can be done to change ones mind. I am greatly concerned about our future"

"Go home now Sailor Pluto and let life's mysteries unravel themselves in front of you." King Endymoin spoke in a demanding tone.

Sailor Pluto bowed. "As you wish your highness"

NOTE: Hi everyone just a quick note to say that I've got my ideas for the rest of the story all written down. Once I'm finished let me know if it's worth continuing. Please review, I'm getting very excited about this.


	12. Disappearance of the Silver Crystal

NOTE: This is only a short chapter because I simply felt that this had enough said in it. This story is about three quarters or at least half way finished unless I feel like continuing on. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it does at to the effect. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena yet again walked into Rini's hospital room. This was becoming a daily habit for her. All the other children slept, dreaming of the things that children do. She sighed at the sight of the little pink haired girl. Something about here when she was sleeping made you love her even more than you did when she was awake. Serena walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed.

"I guess I never told you how much you mean to me" she said quietly not wanting to wake the other children. "I'm so sorry I haven't been the nicest I could have been to you Rini, and I'm so sorry that I haven't always been there to protect you from harms away. Without Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts, I probably would have lost you a few times more than I would have liked" Serena paused and thought about this. There had been so many times during battle when she thought she wouldn't have been strong enough to protect both of them and get out alive.

She remembered the first day she had ever met her future daughter; how she had disrupted her caramel flavored bubble gum kiss with Darien. She recalled upon the times when she had been jealous of Rini because Darien chose to spend more time with that little pink haired girl rather than his moon princess.

"I'm so sorry" she said sobbing as she fell forward on the little girl, holding her in her arms. Serena's tears fell onto the hospital blanket, leaving streaks and little wet marks. Serena lay there for a long time, thinking about all the good times she and Rini had shared together. She closer her eyes, and clutched the hospital blanket tightly. She sobbed weakly, wishing with all her heart that Rini could hear her, that she was alive and well.

_"I don't want her to be disabled because of me"_ she thought mindlessly, surrounded by her own guilt and remorse.

Hours seemed to pass and the blond big tailed teenager didn't move. She just lay there lost in her own helpless thoughts. As Serena lightly slept, she did not feel the Silver Crystal leave her body.


	13. A happy ending?

"Wow what a beautiful establishment" Amy commented as the five girls arrived at the dance. Each girl looked stunning, all dressed (ironically) in their sailor colours (Raye: Red, Lita: Green etc)

"And look at all the flowers" said Mina as she pulled Andrew towards them. "We'll get a flower garden of our own one day, only ten times bigger and better than this one" she promised Andrew.

Andrew didn't know if he should be scared or afraid first.

"Well there's no point standing out here" said Lita. "No ones going to see how pretty we look outside in the dark"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"With the mask or without the mask, with the mask or without the mask" Darien mumbled to himself continuously. He had never been this nervous in his life and he shouldn't have been.

_"It's not as if I'm going to propose to her"_

He sighed and decided against the mask. If he was going to have Serena take him back he needed her to take him back for who he really was, and not Tuxedo Mask.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"There all dancing except for me"_ Serena said to herself, standing on the side line trying to look available for any man who would want to dance. _"Maybe I'm not pretty enough, I've done everything I can to look my best but maybe this just isn't it. Maybe men just aren't attracted to me. Perhaps I'll just stand here all night and when my friends ask I'll just lie and say that I was dancing all night and having such a great time. Oh there I go again being negative towards myself, I cant even support my own ideas that some nice gentle man may actually come up to me and ask me to dance with him. Oh how lucky I would be if that was the situation. Just to be held by a man while he guided my body along the floor. I wish I have been Sailor Venus, the goddess of love"_

Serena thoughts where started as a man approached her from behind and whispered in her ear making her tingle from the neck down. His breath was hot and raspy against the nape of her neck. She desperately wanted to see who he was but she dare not turn around incase it was all an illusion.

"Princess Serenity, could I please have this dance"

She turned around instantly. "Darien!" she yelled as she slapped him and stormed off, running outside to the flower gardens that she had previously seen before. Millions of rose bushes surrounded the area, making her feel as if she was trapped by Darien as if he had designed this garden even though she knew that the was impossible.

He followed her outside, grabbing her and then turning her around to face him. "Serena" he said. His face was hidden by the night, leaving Serena not able to see the sadness in his eyes. "Why have you done this to us? Why don't you want to be with me?"

"You don't love me" she said, trying to make sure her voice did not break from all the sadness and tears that where welling up in her eyes. "You never have and you never will. I can't believe I wasted so much of my time on you and in return I got nothing."

"Serena, darling you've got it all wrong"

"Have I Darien, have I? I think that this is all just your way of trying to get me to take you back."

Darien pulled at his hair. "Why don't you believe me? What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Tears began to roll down Serena's cheeks. "I don't need anything from you Darien, and the only thing I do need you can't help me with"

She began to turn away as Darien grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again. "What is it that you need" he said.

Serena sobbed. "I need somebody who loves me to mend my broken heart so it won't hurt anymore"

"Oh Serena" Darien said, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: Think this is a happy ending? Then think again! I still have much more planned for this couple and the next chapter will leave you devastated.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	14. Death of a Sailor Scout

"It's started" Sailor Pluto said to the two female cousins who stood at the edge of the cliff beside her. The wind was blowing frantically as they all stood there frozen. The waves where much more deadly now, each one looking as if it could drag a man back into the sea with it each time its crashed against the shore.

Neptune bowed her head. "We should have warned them about this long ago. Everything we know is in danger now because of this"

"It was doomed to be an unstoppable event right from the start. We all know that." Sailor Uranus crossed her arms and looked out towards the ocean. "Sailor Moon, be careful of what you wish for"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tears began to roll down Serena's cheeks. "I don't need anything from you Darien, and the only thing I do need you can't help me with"

She began to turn away as Darien grabbed her arm and turned her to face him again. "What is it that you need" he said.

Serena sobbed. "I need somebody who loves me to mend my broken heart so it won't hurt anymore"

"Oh Serena" Darien said, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. However this motion was halted as a huge gust of wind arose from know where, pulling the two lovers apart, putting distance between them.

"Darien!" Serena cried, squinting her eyes, trying to see through the harsh wind and make her way back to him.

"Serena!" he cried.

An evil laugh broke out from the middle of the ferocious wind. They were both in danger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Something's wrong" Lita said as she pulled Amy away from Greg. Greg looked greatly disappointed that his slow waltz had been cut short by Lita's rude interruption but did not choose to object knowing that Lita could take him down and serious hurt him if she did so. He knew what she was capable of. She scared him half to death.

"How do you know?" Amy asked her, wondering why all of a sudden Lita had gained some of Raye's pre-cognitive abilities.

"Ray told both Mina and me. You're not the only one who got pulled out of a slow waltz you know" she said smiling weakly but also showing signs of anger.

Lita took Amy by the hand and let her towards both Mina and Raye who where standing towards the entrance. Raye filled them in all quickly on the first strange and then evil presence that she had felt.

"The worst part is that Serena and Darien are both missing" she said a look of worry and deep concern spread across her face for her friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"We should transform and then go look for them" Mina said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "We all know how evil can't stand to stay away from them"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who are you?" Darien shouted as the wind continued to hound the two of them. Serena was only a faint figure in the corner of her eye. The wind had caused them to drift apart way too far. "Show yourself!"

The hollow laughed, deepened by the wind heightened in volume until a small figure appeared in view of both Serena and Darien. It had not been an adult's voice but that of an early teen.

Her hair was a mahogany colour, it was wavy through out the whole thing but tamed. Her skin was fleshy and pale, most likely cold to the touch. Her eyes dark and hollow. An evil smirk spread across her face, her lips thinning out to nothing more than a quarter of a centimeter thick.

"Sailor Moon" she snarled savagely. "Moon Princess. You have no idea how much I've been anticipating this moment. I am the daughter of Zoycite and Malachite, Kaylite, and I here to do as Queen Beryl would have wished me to; to destroy you, Sailor Moon!"

"No!" Darien yelled at the curve less female figure that stood in front of them. "Serena, transform now!" he yelled at her, worrying about her safety.

"Right" she said, a look of seriousness spread across her face as she nodded her head and clutched at her broach. "Moon Cosmic Pow-" she started before looking down at where her hand was clutched. She removed her hand and let out a scream.

"Serena transform already!" Darien yelled as he himself transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask.

"I can't she began to sob. The crystal, it's gone. Even the broach, its all gone"

Darien couldn't believe what she was saying as he braced himself for the attack that was coming from the delicate figure of Kaylite.

"Look at that" the girl laughed innocently. "Poor little Sailor Moon can't even transform herself, guess this is one day where you won't be saying the world". She laughed wickedly at her own remarks and conclusions. Much like her mother, she disappeared, flowers circulating the area where she had been and then softly floating away in the breeze that now remained, a much better substitute than that horrendous wind that had once had then encircled.

"Where did she go?" Serena asked. The area was quiet, way too quiet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Venus Star Power!"

All four girls gracefully transformed into their alter-ego counter parts. Ribbons of blue, red, green and yellow flowed swiftly around the area where they stood. In a matter of minutes, all four girls where beautifully transformed, each with a tiara upon her head.

"We need to find Serena and fast" Sailor Mars said to the other Sailor Scouts. "I have a feeling that she's in grave danger"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Serena's eyes darkened as she began to fell backwards, her body feeling limp from the course of the impact that was coursing through her body. She hit the ground hard, her head bouncing up and then landing back on the ground. She heard the other scout somewhere near by, their cried loud in their ears as she heard their feet against the ground running towards the battle field. She heard Darien's screams, as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Good bye my love" she said quietly, the world barely leaving her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bit of a sad one I know and a bit of a cliff hanger too but that's how I enjoy leaving my stories. The next chapter is almost finished so I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Tell me if you liked this chapter and if there is any point in me continuing. Thanks!!!!!


	15. In the name of love and friendship

"Sailor Moon, No!" yelled the scouts as they watched what appeared to be a little girl, blast numerous beams of energy at an un-transformed Sailor Moon. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. They heard their leader gasp at the pain, but no more than a murmur came from her after that.

Darien screamed her name. He screamed for her to be ok. He screamed his eternal love to her. His feet seemed to fly across the, what seemed grassy field as he made his way towards her, not wasting a single minute.

"Serena!" Amy cried. She was the first of the scouts to make their way towards their friend. Tears where streaming own her face, she continued screaming and yelling her leaders name. _"She was my friend, my first friend. She is our leader and the Princess Serenity. This can't happen not now, not here, not ever. She is my friend, my best friend"_

Raye followed gaining speed and distance on Amy. She tried not to focus too much on what had just happened. _"Damn these high heels, if it weren't for these then I would be able to run faster…who am I kidding? This isn't about the shoes; this is about me not wanting to think about hat I'm facing, about what might have just happened to my friend"_

Lita and Mina, tears flowing from their eyes, held each others hands in comfort as they ran down to where their leader lay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The sadness, the sorrow. I can't stand to watch any longer" Sailor Neptune said, wiping the tears away from her face. "We should be helping them, this isn't just their future but it's ours too. And now Sailor Moon is dead. The world had no hope left without her to guide the scouts"

Uranus and Pluto stood their quietly. Uranus gave Pluto a side on glance. But Pluto only shook her head. "When the battle begins" she started. "And then we will join them"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaylite laughed at the four scouts as their all surrounded Tuxedo Mask, who knelt upon the ground, holding his love in his hands. "You're all such pathetic fools" she laughed. "Oh Queen Beryl" she began. "I wish you where still her to see this, you would be so proud of me. I've done everything you have ever wanted. The Silver Crystal is missing and Sailor Moon, the Moon Princes is finally dead." She said, cackling evilly.

"The Silver Crystal is missing?" Raye gasped. "So that means…oh no. Serena didn't have a choice. She couldn't transform"

"My love" Darien whispered to him girlfriend. "This can't be" he said. "She can't die. We're meant to be together forever. She isn't meant to die. She's not allowed. She's Sailor Moon. She's the Moon Princess. She's my one and only love. She's my family"

Amy placed her hand on Darien's shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy while tears still continued to flow. "Darien we can't turn back time," she began. "But if you don't help us now then everything Sailor Moon has ever done for us will be a waste, and we will all die"

"I can't just leave her here, to lay all alone though" he said, gripping the dead girl's body tightly.

"None of us want to leave here alone but we have to kill this enemy. Darien, if Serena was here she would want you to save the rest of the world"

Tuxedo Mask understood what's Sailor Mercury was saying to him. Slowly he got to his feet, wincing at the pain that Serena's death had caused him. He clutched at the place where his heart was, his tears flowing from his eyes as if they where an endless waterfall.

"What you have done to this poor innocent girl, my love, is not acceptable. And because of it your death will pay the price"

"What a joke" Kaylite laughed, throwing her head back in exaggeration. "Oh great Queen Beryl, I wish you could see how pathetic they all are now and it's all because of me!"

"I've had enough of this" cried Amy. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all watched as a spray of water left Amy's hands, intending to crash into the enemy, freezing Kaylite on the spot.

The young minion sidestepped, Amy's attack missing her completely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The time is now" Pluto said to Uranus and Neptune. "Now is the time when we enter this battle and not only put our lives at stake but shape our own futures. Are you both ready?"

Before they could answer, Sailor Uranus was already running towards the battle grounds. The flowers that had surrounded the area, how now faded and shrivelled away.

_"Sailor Uranus…You do care about all of them after all and our future"_ Sailor Neptune thought to herself before she and Pluto caught up to face the battle before them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look, it's Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Venus cried, glad to see her fellow Sailor Scout. However Uranus didn't bother to great any of them. She stood there, knees pointing inward towards each other. She quickly glanced over to where Serena lay to see if it was as bad as it had look from where she had been before. She had already known it would be. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"This is for you princess" she said before turning her attention towards Kaylite. "World Shaking!" she cried. A ball of energy formed in the palm of her gloved hand. Uranus glared at Kaylite before striking her hand against the ground, sending the energy toward her with all of her might.

The small daughter of Zoycite and Malachite attempted to dodge the ferocious attack but was struck with the ball of energy. She collapsed weakly to the ground."I won't give up" she cried. "I will never give up. I'm not a coward! I'll fight till the end even if it means my own death!"

"I'm glad you feel that way" Raye said, her temper rising. "Because that's the only way that it's going to be."

Kaylite cringed at these words but got back upon her feet. She snicked. "It's amazing to see how weak you are" she cried. "You actually have reinforcements. Now don't you think that eight against one is a little unfair" she said before she raised her hand.

"I call upon the power of my Seven Shadows. Rise and fight along side me!"

"The Seven Shadows!" Sailor Jupiter cried. "That's impossible thought!"

Kaylite giggled. "Now when you're a spawn of the Negerverse" she said and continued giggling like a school girl. "I took all of those pathetic humans back, I brought them all back to me and sent back to earth mindless dummies in disguise. As I expected no one could tell the difference. They're all that boring!"

"Greg" Sailor Mercury said softly. "How could I not have known?"

All seven Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, watched as the Seven Shadows arose from the ground beneath them, standing behind their leader waiting for orders.

"Eliminate them" Kaylite ordered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They're too strong" a collapsed Neptune said to her cousin and companion Sailor Uranus who was warding two away from them. Both of them where deeply wounded, with scratches and deep cuts all over their bodies.

"We can't give in" she cried back. "Queen Serenity wouldn't want it this way. We have to protect the planet earth from these monsters. We are Sailor Scouts; this is what we were meant to do"

"But I can't do this" Neptune cried. "I don't have the strength, none us of do. This is an enemy that is too powerful even for us."

"Don't give in" cried Sailor Mars as she ran towards them, helping Sailor Uranus ward of the Shadows. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Nothing is harming them. We're not inflicting any damage upon them" Sailor Jupiter screamed as she tried backing away from the shadow that was after her, backing in towards where her friends now all stood.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus cried, as she tried to lasso one of the Seven Shadows.

"What are you crazy?!" Sailor Mars cried. "What do you intend to do with it once you've got it trapped?"

"Anything is a good idea at the moment guys" Sailor Jupiter replied. "Anyway it didn't work. They're too strong"

"Then we only have one choice" Sailor Mercury said looking at each and everyone of the scouts. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus. She then turned her attention towards Darien. "We all need to link hands, including Darien, and use our scout power against them. We need to use all of our energy"

The Seven Shadows moved in towards them, closing in on any space they would have had to escape. Sailor Neptune heard Kaylite give an evil laugh and shuttered at the sound of it. She had met Beryl many times before and had faced her Generals upfront. Unfortunately she had never succeeded, and because of that Kaylite was here facing them. Trying to destroy everything that they loved.

The Seven Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, regretfully linked hands knowing that if they used all of their Scout power, and consumed all of their energy, that this might be their last act.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power"

"Neptune Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

The seven Sailor Scouts linked arms, having Tuxedo Mask stand within the middle of their circle. Each closed their eyes, as their bodies gently floated above the ground; colours swirled around them as a light breeze blew at their hair leaving it afloat. Flashes of colours like none of the scouts had ever seen before began to flash before their eyes, before they where draped within a bright white light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What, what's happening?" cried Kaylite as she covered her eyes, shielding them from the bright light before her. "What are they doing?!" she cried. "Don't just stand there Seven Shadows, attack them!"

Slowly the white light began to fade. All the scouts still stood where they had originally been while Tuxedo Mask still remained in the centre of their circle.

Sailor Pluto gasped as she opened her eyes. At first she had been upset because the Seven Shadows where still surrounding them and that she still had high levels but as she looked around she realised that something was very different.

She watched as the other scouts each opened their own eyes, confused about what had happened but at the same time calm.

Each girl, much like Sailor Moon, reverted to her princess self. Gowns of every colour and style surrounded them, while powerful auroras reflected from each of their bodies. None of them said a word.

Tuxedo Mask had also reverted to his Prince self, his red and black cape still flowing from the light breeze. His armour glimmering against the moon light whilst his sword was in its hilt, attached to his waist.

"I don't understand" Kaylite said. "I don't understand. This has never happened before. This is cheating, you can't do this!"

The girls just smiled lightly, as their gracefully moved towards each of the Seven Shadows. Sailor Pluto was the first to approach one; she lightly placed her hand upon into darkened and haggard body. She watched as the Shadow scream and vanished into thin air. Each girl repeated this notion until all the Seven Shadows had been dispensed. Their powers where immense.

_"So this is what it feels like to be a princess" _Lita thought smiling weakly at how ironic her wording had been.

The scouts stepped aside as Prince Darien; the Prince of Earth stepped forward. "And now Kaylite, it's your turn" he said in a hush tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The scouts stepped aside as Prince Darien; the Prince of Earth stepped forward. "And now Kaylite, it's your turn" he said in a hush tone.

"No" Kaylite cried. "You can't do this to me. I am Kaylite, daughter of Zoycite and Malachite, spawn of the Negerverse."

Prince Darien lent his head back and brushed some of his hair off the front of his face. He looked back towards Kaylite and removed his sword from its hilt. "You know what sweetheart?" he said to the now scared little girl. "I couldn't care anymore". With that he plunged his sword through the young girl's body. The scouts turned away from watching, not wanting to see her die and not wanting to see their blood. It would be too much after what they had already gone through today.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kaylites eyes grew wider as the sword was plunged through her chest and through her heart.

You feel that" Prince Darien said to her. "That's what you did to me when you took my love away from me"

Kaylite tried to mutter something in return to what he had said, but instead, her eyes weakly closed and her head lolled backwards. She was dead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

NOTE: This was a longer chapter. I gained my ideas for using the princesses from looking at wikipedia for most of the night, trying to make sure that I got my facts about everything right (it's actually a lot harder to do than it sounds). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I intended to write more very soon. Please tell me if this is worth continuing or not. I would really like to know peoples opinions. Thanks to everyone who's kept with the story so far and hasn't given up!!!!


	16. The joys of sorrow

Prince Darien ran over to where his love lay lifeless, dropping his sword on the way.

"Darien wait" Amy yelled following shortly behind him.

"Sailor Moon" Raye murmured. The enemy was dead but because of that little brat, one of her best friends was dead.

The other scouts all slowly walked towards where their princess lay. Darien was sitting on the ground, his legs beneath him. He held Serena's lifeless body in his arms. "Oh Serena" he said softly brushing her hair off her face. He did not cry this time instead he smiled lightly. "My Meatball head. Do you remember all of those times when I used to call you that? And do you remember when we had out picture painted together, and it looked just like when we where back on the moon kingdom. Do you remember that? And do you remember when I first met you? How you gave me that single red rose with your small chubby hands and said that you would be my friend? Do you remember Serena? Do you remember?" Finally the tears began to flow freely. He hit his fist against the ground and the scouts listened to his reminiscing. "Oh Serena, my love, my darling my one and only. I should have paid more attention to you instead of my study; I should have kissed you everyday and told you how much I loved you. But now…this"

_"Its sad how life can be so short"_ Uranus thought. _"They've been through so much to be together and now this has happened. Why do bad things always happen to good people?"_

Darien lightly kissed Serena's cold lips. He cried at the feel of them. Knowing that those soft luscious lips that he had one treasured and considered the new eight wonder of the universe, would never know warmth again or be able to kiss him back. "I love you Serena" he said quietly in her ear.

"Oh my god" Neptune began as the Scouts watched Darien's hands begin to glow a bright yellow. The colour began to absorb around Serena's body.

"It's a miracle" Venus said quietly. "Love is bringing them back together. Its bringing us all back together"

They all watched as their saw their future queen revived. All dumbstruck, they didn't know how to react.

Minutes passed and finally Serena's eyes began to flutter. With one blink they completely opened. The first thing she saw was her prince.

"Oh thank god you're alright Serena" he cried as he hugged her. Serena began to cry. "Please don't ever leave me like that again" he begged, "I almost died, I didn't know what I was going to do"

Serena couldn't do anything except cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is a short chapter but straight to the point. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	17. Reappearance of the Silver Crystal

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mina asked as they all walked Serena to Darien's red car that was parked out front of the long ago deserted building.

"Guess that fight scared off the crowd" Ray said to Amara.

"It's a good thing it did other wise there may have been many more casualties" Uranus said, shaking her head in sorrow for what could have happened.

Darien opened the passenger side door of his car to let Serena in. She still hadn't spoken a word since she had been revived. She gracefully slid into the car, sitting against the chairs leather interior.

"If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask" Lita said winking. "We're here for you"

Serena nodded and smiled, looking grateful towards her friends.

"We'll see you all later" said Darien as he went around to the driver's side of the car, getting in and starting the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What will happen now?" Michelle asked Amara. "Is everything alright now? Is our future safe?"

Before Amara could reply Trista walked over to them and began to tell them both what she knew. "The princess is alive, so half of it is still safe, but whether or not she and Prince Darien will remain together….only time will tell"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want to go and see Rini" Serena finally said after a few minutes of driving in silence. "I have to go and see her. After tonight, I just have too"

Darien nodded his head. He had no idea what to say to her. Her had plently of things to say but no way of saying it. Finally he just said the only thing that he knew how to. "I love you Serena"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien helped Serena out of the car once out front of the hospital. He softly guided her through the echo halls of the hospital He knew that it was well past visiting hours but Serena really wanted to see Rini. He couldn't deprive a mother of her child.

Their foot falls echoed through out the halls. They could see the faint glow of a TV from some rooms as they continued down towards the children's ward. It seemed that Serena ran the rest of the way there, from then on. Running towards Rini's room, where she would lay…asleep.

Darien silently ran behind her, not wanting to put distance between them, not again. He caught up to her before she reached the door. Just holding her hand was enough to comfort him. Still he didn't know what to say to her. They walked into Rini's room together, noticing the sleeping children all around. On the window side of the room, lay Rini her eyes still closed.

Serena walked over towards her and placed her hand on the child's forehead. "Rini" she whispered quietly, wanting to experience what it felt like to say the little girls name again.

The little girl stirred, making Serena jump backwards in Darien's arms. Serena looked wide eyed at Darien.

_"How I wish I could just kiss her. I wish I could show her just how much she means to me"_

Serena went back over to Rini's bed and tightly gripped the little girl's hand.

The little girl noted this. She stretched and yawned before opening her eyes for the world to see. She smiled at the sight of both of them.

"No more fighting?" she asked as she noticed that both of them where in the same room together. Rini never did get her reply. Instead Serena pounced upon her. Holding the little girl tightly in her arms, sobbing.

"We love you Rini" Serena said as she smothered the little girl in kisses and loosened her death grip on the girls so she could breath.

Darien just stood there in the background smiling. "I think its time to give it back now" he said to the little girl, flicking a tear off his own cheek. "Step back Serena" he sad.

Serena took a step back until she was standing level with Darien.

_"What on Earth is he talking about"_ she thought to herself as she watched the little girl.

A blast of light came fourth as she little girl focused, pulling the Silver Crystal out from her body. Summoning it into her hands. She said there smiling as she stretched her hands out forward. "For you" she said to Serena.

Serena didn't know what to say. Her mouth loosely hung open as she took the Silver Crystal from the little girl's hand.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Rini pleaded knowing what the usual Serena would assume and do to her. "I swear it wasn't my fault."

Serena just looked at the little girl and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright" she said to the little pink haired girl as she scooped her up in her arms and hugged her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had left Rini at the hospital for the one more night, so that the nurses could discover her recovery in the morning and make all of the appropriate tests. Serena was tired but at the same time more than overly pleased that her Silver Crystal had revived her little girl and brought her back to life once more.

She yawned and stretched her arms as high up as they would go in the car. She slumped back against her seat and softly smiled.

"You look so beautiful" Darien managed. "I don't know if I've ever told you that before"

Serena didn't know what to say, she just blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Serena if I may be so bold to suggest, but I think it would be appropriate if you came back to my place tonight so we could talk things over and you could stay the night. But if you would rather just go home and forget the whole thing then I understand" he said a little shy of his offer.

Serena smiled. "I'll take that first offer"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The story is quickly coming to an end so if it worth continuing then please let me no now!!!! Also please review


	18. When lovers kiss

Serena cozily seated herself on Darien's couch as he came in after her. He sat down next to her; looking a little sore from the fight he had been involved in earlier that evening

"You're hurt" Serena said as she rushed to the bathroom, to get the first aid kit.

"No its ok Serena really, I'm fine"

Serena ignored his remarks and re-entered the room with the first aid kit. She looked at him hands on hips. "How on earth am I meant to patch you up if you won't even take your shirt off?"

"Serena please, I'm ok". Darien saw the look in Serena's eyes and gave up taking his shirt off. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. He hissed as Serena started cleaning the wounds on his upper arm. It was nice to know that she still cared for him. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying you all that much attention lately" he said to her as she moved onto the wounds on his back. He hissed again at the pain. "Its just with study and work, I've been in over load. I haven't been all there. I didn't mean to ignore you"

Serena didn't know what to say in reply so she did the only thing she knew she could, she admitted to her own feelings. "I know and I'm sorry Dare." She said. "I just feel sometimes that I'm just an annoyance to you, that you would be better off without me."

"Serena you should never think that" he hissed again as she moved onto the wounds on his chest. "When you died I didn't know hat to do with myself. I was a wreck and I didn't want to live anymore. The pain was unbearable. I only fought for you Serena, because I knew that's what you would have wanted. I love you"

Those three small words made Serena quietly gasp as she felt her heart suddenly ache to be with him, to hold him, to kiss him, and to tell him how much she loved him.

She looked up towards Darien, as he pulled her closer to him, sitting her on his lap, facing her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and in that one moment, kissed her with all the emotion that was passing through his body. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, and she too kissed him back. They where locked in a passionate embrace.

"I love you Darien" Serena cried, when they pulled apart.

Darien rubbed her back, soothing her. "I love you too Serena" he said, hushing her in a soothing tone. "I love you too"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena awoke the next morning to see that her prince had not left her during the night, unlike the way Tuxedo Mask had left her to wake up alone. Softly, trying not to wake him, she rested her head on his chest and sighed. Life was perfect again. She felt Darien shirt from beneath her as she moved her head and watched him squirm until he was comfortable again. He softly mumbled something and continued sleeping. Serena rested her head back on his chest again and closed her eyes smiling. He truly loved her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So I can go home now?" Rini asked one of the nurses.

The nurse nodded her head. "You sure can sweetheart" she said. "The doctor said you've made a full recovery and that you can return back home to your family now". The young doctor smiled and quietly left the room.

_"Home"_ Rini thought to herself sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not much to report at the moment. I've got some great new ideas so I'll keep writing when ever I can. Please Review!


	19. Back to the future A princesses return

NOTE: This chapter is heavily based around Rini (more so that the Sailor Moon SuperS collection claims to be). Please Review and let me know how you feel about this and what you think of this chapter. Also it'd be great to know what some of you think of the whole story overall. For more of my Sailor Moon stories just search my pen name. Thanks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rini had called all of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask that very same day to meet her at the dock at the end of the park. She had the slight feeling that most of them had been able to place the meeting and the dock together to know what this all meant. She sighed, not sure if it was of relief or sorrow. One by one all of the girls arrived in their civilian outfits, Luna and Artemis accompanying them. Serena and Darien where the last to show up.

_"Stupid Serena, she's always late"_ Rini thought to herself, her own words hurting her.

As they all looked towards Rini and meet her eyes they all knew what was going to happen.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Darien asked her. "You don't have to do this, we'd be glad to have you stay longer"

"Yes please Rini, please reconsider" some of the girls begged but Rini did not listen to what the had to say.

"I need to go and see my mommy" she said, her mind made up. "I need to go back to the future. I need to get away from here; I need a break from all of it"

Serena was the only one who seemed to understand what the little girl was saying. She smiled weakly and tried to encourage her decision. All eight girls and Darien watched as Rini went back to her own time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I'm back home"_ she thought to herself, as she removed her hands, uncovering her eyes. "I'm back home!" she squealed, running towards the palace where her parents would be. She ran across the grassy fields laughing as she did so. She stopped a few times to admire flowers and to perform handstands to express her excitement. She ran through the streets of Crystal Tokyo, people stopping along the way to great her and pay their respects to the young princess. She ran past them all, waving and smiling at those she could. By the time she reached the palace she was out of breath, but still to excited and energized to stop and take a break. Slowly and gracefully she walked up their stairs of the palace, trying not to make a klutz out of herself or look like a disrespectful or disobedient child. She stopped along the way and greeted some of the maids, continuing up the stairs. A wide grin spread across her face as she looked around the place that she called home. Nothing had changed. Feeling an urge of what others might call immaturity, she broke into a run, running to where her mother and father would most likely be; outside in the rose garden.


	20. Follow up

**Now read the next installment of the 'Love Series'**

Faced with a new challenge Serena is left with one choice to make keep her scouts and remain their leader or stay with Darien and lose everything else. Which will she choose?...

'**Love or Honour'**

**the follow up to the extremely popular 'A Love Like No Other'**


End file.
